Dixie Gets Glued
"Dixie Gets Glued" is the second segment of the one-hundred and twelfth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 1, 2017. Summary Dixie wants to help make a new mobile for baby Maya but creates a mess in the McStuffins Toy Nursery after getting into some art supplies and covering herself with glue. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Deedee Magno Hall as Snuggs *Kat Feller as Dixie *Ashley Edner as Pandora *Christina Milizia as Lala *Kari Wahlgren as Maya Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Not for Touching Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Lambie: (About Maya) Doc, can I get in the crib and play with her? Doc: I don't think that's a good idea, Lambie. Being in the crib is more for baby toys. Lambie: Aww! I love her so much. Doc: Don't worry, Lambie. You can play with her more when she gets older. Doc: Great job, Lambie. I'm proud of the way you've been working and studying really hard to learn all about taking care of baby toys. Lambie: Aw, thanks, Doc! (Giggles) Lambie: All the babies in the nursery love this mobile. But baby Maya doesn't have one over her crib! Oh, I bet she would love having a pretty, pretty mobile like this one. (Gasp) I know! I'll make her one! Dixie: May Dixie help cutting paper? Lambie: I'm sorry, Dixie, but scissors aren't for baby toys. You might get hurt. But you can color the paper as pretty as you like. Dixie: Lambie, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess up the mobile you were making for baby Maya. Lambie: It's okay, Dixie. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. Doc: There are some things that little kids and baby toys just aren't old enough to touch yet. Lambie: Like paste. Hallie: Or safety scissors. Doc: There's even things in my house that I'm not old enough to touch yet. Dixie: Oh, my! Even you? Doc: That's right. Things like knives in the kitchen or some of Dad's tools. If you're too young, there are some things that are not for touching. Lambie: (About Maya and the baby toys) They're all just so so cutitey-cute cute! Doc: And so are you, Lambie. So are you. Trivia *'Diagnosis': The Gooey-Gummy-Gloopy-Glues *Lambie sang all of Doc's parts in the "Time for Your Checkup" song, as well as the normal "It's okay if you giggle, this'll tickle a little" line, all by herself. Gallery maya with her baby toys.jpg dixie plays with maya.jpg lala_season 4.jpg doc and maya's baby toys.jpg lambie, doc and maya's baby toys.jpg doc and the gang_9.jpg lambie checks lala's ears.jpg lambie measures lala.jpg lambie listens to snuggs' heartbeat.jpg lambie listens to pandora's heartbeat.jpg lambie listens to dixie's heartbeat.jpg baby toys group hug.jpg lambie22.jpg lambie cuddles maya's baby toys.jpg lambie and doc hug.jpg chilly puts snuggs into the crib.jpg stuffy puts pandora into the crib.jpg hallie puts dixie into the crib.jpg lambie puts lala into the crib.jpg four toy main characters put maya's baby toys to nap.jpg chilly and stuffy3.jpg lambie creates a heart.jpg lambie and dixie.jpg lambie and dixie_2.jpg lambie and lala.jpg dixie covered with paper.jpg doc, lambie and dixie.jpg dixie in ipad.jpg hallie bathtub.jpg dixie in the bathtub.jpg doc and the gang_11.jpg doc, lambie and dixie_2.jpg stuffy, hallie and dixie.jpg chilly, lambie and dixie.jpg doc and the gang_12.jpg doc and the gang_13.jpg lambie and dixie_3.jpg stuffy with his nose on the crib.jpg stuffy on the ground6.jpg doc and maya.jpg four toy main characters8.jpg doc and lambie11.jpg Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes about Dixie Category:Season 4 Category:Sheep